Counter
The ability to counter enemy attacks by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Not be confused with Power Echo and/or Power Reflection. Also Called *Aikido *Countering *Counter Attack *Reversal Capabilities User can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. Applications *Attack Reversal Variations *'Cross-Counter Move' - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. *'Counter-Counter Move' - counter of a counter move by an opponent. *'Defense Counter Move' - for defense after the user is hit. *'Ocular Counter Move' - ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. *'Physical Counter Move' - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. *'Quick Time Move' - slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. *'Vertigo Counter Mover' - flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Associations *Absolute Counter *Blindsight *Body Language Analysis *Counter-Force Manipulation *Danger Intuition *Deflection *Echolocation *Enhanced Combat *Power Echo *Reactive Adaptation Limitations *Certain Overburst Powers/Special Attacks can't be reversed. *Absolute Attacks are unable to be countered, unless the user has Absolute Counter. *May take damage when countering an attack and as such can be struck down if they do not have the strength to counter that attack. *There's always the chance of misperceiving an attack. *May lack the skill/capability to attack without it being counter to the opponent's attack. Known Users Mythology/Folklore Cartoons Video Games Manga/Anime Live Television Live Movies Other Gallery Starrk's Counter.gif|Coyote Starrk (Bleach) countering Shunsui Kyōraku's Shunpo with Cero. David North.jpg|David North/Agent Zero (Marvel Comics) secretes a special acid that counters and reverses Enhanced Regeneration… Zeroheal.jpg|…as shown when he uses it on Sabretooth here. Genji.png|Genji (Overwatch) can use his sword to deflect any incoming projectile and powers back at his enemies. Jigen_Tou_Cancelled_Out.jpg|Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) can use the Muei-Tou to counter dimension-affecting techniques, such as the Jigen-Tou. Meliodas repelling Twigo's attack.gif|Meliodas (Seven Deadly Sins) using his Full Counter to repel an attack. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Leatherface.jpg|Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre series) Michael Myers.jpg|Michael Myers (Halloween) Jigsaw (Saw).jpg|Jigsaw (Saw) Doomsday super.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) Optimus Prime.jpg|Optimus Prime (Transformers) Megatron (Transformers).jpeg|Megatron (Transformers) File:Jetstream_(Sky_High).jpg|Josie Stronghold/Jetstream (Sky High) Terminator Cyberdyne Systems Model 101.jpg|Terminators (Terminator) Captain Caveman (Hanna-Barbera).jpg|Captain Caveman (Captain Caveman and the Teen Agnels/Hanna-Barbera) File:Mewtwo_Reflector.gif|Mewtwo (Pokemon) using "Counter" to deflect a Magneton's Thunderbolt... File:Mewtwo_Reversal.gif|...Gyarados' Hyper Beam... File:Mewtwo.jpg|...and Ash's punch. Robocop Jetpack.jpg|RoboCop (RoboCop) Daphne_Blake.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) Videos What Hakumen's Astral SHOULD Have Been Category:Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Rare power Category:Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers